


Dismal Moments Mean Nothing (When I’m With You)

by dramaticvenus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, First Contact, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, It’s my first fic pls be nice, M/M, they’re in love harrold.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticvenus/pseuds/dramaticvenus
Summary: Of course Data didn’t think of it at the time.He didn’t feel the need to make himself look decent at the time, he just knew he wanted to see his boyfriend





	Dismal Moments Mean Nothing (When I’m With You)

Data stalked down the winding corridors of the Enterprise, dodging the people working on getting the Borg technology off the walls of the ship. He sensed a few people pause their work to gape at the bare machinery on his face and that was showing on his arms from his rolled up sleeves. 

The lights in his face were constantly twinkling, casting a small glow on the part of his face that had skin. He felt a tad bit nude, prancing around the ship to find his lovely boyfriend with the part of him that only his boyfriend was supposed to see.

But he really missed Geordi, a lot.

Finally he made his way to the turbo lift, after checking engineering and some of the parts of the ship that had been really damaged by the Borg the only place he had not checked was his smart, lovely, boyfriends quarters. 

He stepped out of the lift, quickly making his way to the door, a path he knew by heart after almost 8 years of knowing Geordi, while only 2 of those years, had they been actually dating. 

He poked at the comm panel, hearing a dinging sound inside the room and soon following the voice of his boyfriend in the distance “Come in!”. Data walked through the doors, quietly looking around for Geordi when he spotted movement in the back of the room. He poked his head around the wall to see his boyfriend in the midst of changing into his uniform, admiring the soft curves of his hips and back. 

“Hello Geordi” Data said softly, finally coming to stand in the archway. Geordi finishes putting on his uniform, straightening out his jacket even though he had a hunch his uniform wouldn’t remain perfect for very long. He turned around and jumped at the sight of his boyfriend, surprised to see that half of his face was machinery. 

Data notices the jump and all the sudden he’s hit by waves of emotions, and flinches back a bit, raising a hand to cover his face.

01001000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01110101 01101100 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101

Data’s mind whirled at the sudden insecurity of being rejected by his boyfriend, which was silly since Geordi has fixed him before. 

But never had they been dating had Data somehow lost the fake skin on part of his face. 

He was too focused on what was running through his mind that he didn’t hear Geordi’s apology or the question laced with concern when Data hadn’t answered right away. Geordi crossed the small distance between them and places a hand on the non-ruined side of his face. “Data?” He whispers softly, moving his hand to tilt Data’s chin so they were looking at each other in the eyes. 

“Sorry Geordi, it just seems like.. my emotions got the better of me” Data moves impossibly closer to Geordi so they’re touching. 

“No I’m sorry for jumping like that when I saw you, I just wasn’t aware of what happened to your face. Speaking of which, how did that happen?” Geordi tilted his head a bit after asking the question.

Data hummed for a second before answering “I was kidnapped by the Borg and they experimented on me” he says without much emotion, acting like it was normal. 

Geordi jerked back a bit, his hands reaching out to pat Data’s body, making sure he’s not hurt in any other way. “What?” Geordi said, while still patting his boyfriend down. 

I don’t know if I want to tell him that their queen tried to seduce me, Data thought. 

“I’m fine Geordi, other than my face. I should not have come here until I was fixed up.. I’m sorry for disgusting you” His voice was soft and quiet, almost like he was afraid to speak the sentence. 

Geordi huffed and finally rested his hands on Data’s hips, pulling him closer again. “Data I’ve done repairs to you before, it’s nothing I haven’t seen. Why would you feel insecure around me, babe?”. The pet name rolled off his tongue easily and he barely even noticed he said it. 

“I.. I do not know Geordi, this is the first time I’ve felt.. insecure around you before? I must be malfunctioning” Data practicality wheezed out. Putting his arms around Geordi’s shoulders and burying his face in his boyfriends neck. 

Geordi brought one of his hands up from Data’s hips and ran it through Data’s hair, playing with the soft brown whips that had come undone from Data’s perfectly styled hair. “Well you shouldn’t feel that way around me. I'm your boyfriend, I get to see you at your worst, not that you look bad because you still look hot to me” Geordi huffed out, laughing a bit. 

“You’ll always look perfect to me, when you’re using your dream program or you’re crawling around with me in the Jeffery’s tubes, turning your hair into a birds nest” Geordi stepped back, and nudged Data’s head from his neck. 

Data compiled and as soon as he did, hands cupped his face and he looked down to see Geordi smiling. 

“I don’t mind you looking like this at all, you got kidnapped for Pete's sake, that accounts to something in my book” 

Data slowly felt a smile rising on his face, the feeling of insecurity ebbing away until it was barely even there. 

“Thank you Geordi, I appreciate the kind words”

“Of course, anything for you Data”

And with that, a smile finally spread across Data’s face, lighting it up.


End file.
